


burning up for you, baby

by demigodbeautiies



Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [10]
Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Dom Henry, Dom/sub Undertones, Implied Pez/Nora/June, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Service Top Alex, Sub Alex, Teasing, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demigodbeautiies/pseuds/demigodbeautiies
Summary: "You’ve tried sex scandals, now try sex candles! 🔥💦"-A mystery package arrives in the mail. It'd be rude to not at least try it, right?
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Series: Alex Claremont-Diaz is a Sub [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129112
Comments: 12
Kudos: 65





	burning up for you, baby

Alex had opened the mysterious package on their kitchen counter without high hopes, but it had still -- somehow -- managed to fall even lower than his already minimal expectations. 

There was a small gift note attached to the box held in his hands, and Alex read the words again, and again, and then once more for good measure. 

_ You’ve tried sex scandals, now try sex candles! 🔥💦 We also included condoms because safe sex is important 🍆🍑  _

_ Lots of love from Pez, Nora and (unwillingly) June!!!!!!!!!! _

He could feel Henry reading the note where he stood behind him, chin hooked over his shoulder, but he stayed silent.

“We can’t use these,” Alex said, finally, when Henry said nothing. He waved the small box of candles around, to emphasise just how strongly he felt about them. “ _ Ever _ .”

Henry snorted. “You mean you don’t want to use sex candles given to us by your sister?” Alex grimaced, nose scrunching up at the thought, and he shook his head. “I’m pretty sure those three are actually all sleeping-” 

“Stop,” Alex said, “They’re all virgins. They’ve never done anything, ever.”

“Didn’t you and Nora-”

“ _ Stop,”  _ he said again, and Henry laughed, looping his arms around Alex’s waist. 

“So that’s a no to me pouring hot wax on you?” 

“Bold of you to assume it’d be going on me,” he said.

“Mm,” Henry said. He pressed a kiss to his neck, and Alex felt his focus waver. “You’d look so pretty, though.” 

“That’s low even for you, Wales,” Alex muttered, but he felt a shiver go through him anyway. “I’m not using the sex candles.” 

He felt hands on his hips turn him gently, and he let Henry lead him, spinning him in place to press him further against the counter at his back, and kissing him. 

It was completely fucking intoxicating. 

Alex shifted to set the candles down, still kissing Henry as he did, before drawing his hands up to tangle in the blond hair of the man before him. He let Henry take, and take, and press him against the counter. 

Henry’s hips pressed against his and he keened, realising they were both already hard, just from this. 

“I’m not opposed to- to doing something else more acceptable to your tastes,” Henry managed, pulling back a half inch. Alex ground his hips forward, just to hear Henry gasp.

“Yeah?” he said, grinning. Henry just caught his eye, deep blue glinting as he stared him down. 

As if in response, he kissed him again, but this time it was harder, heavier, and infinitely more desperate. Alex’s lower back dug into the counter, trapped deliciously between it and Henry’s hips. Henry’s broad hands came up to hold his face, pulling him infinitesimally closer still - 

Alex wanted to drown.

“Okay, message received,” he said, “But this isn’t comfortable.” 

Henry grinned, tugging him forward in an instant with hands looping around his wrists. He dragged him through their apartment, and Alex laughed, letting himself be led.

He didn’t so much drop onto the bed as much as he was shoved back into it, but couldn’t find it in himself to complain as Henry crawled on after him. He threw his leg over Alex’s hips, falling straight back into the rhythm they had had in the kitchen as he straddled him. Henry leaned down and kissed him, hard, hips already starting to move back and forwards on his crotch. 

Alex groaned. 

“God, baby,” he said, “so fucking eager.”

“Very,” Henry replied, and kissed him again. Reaching up to press Alex’s hands to either side of his head and holding them there with his own, as he hunched over and kissed him, tongue dipping into his mouth. 

It was great, the same way it always fucking was when it was just him and Henry. 

Alex felt his back arch, letting Henry hold him down hard and kiss him exactly how  _ he  _ wanted, seemingly not caring what Alex wanted, or at least being so completely sure that  _ this  _ is what he wanted. 

And he was right, and Alex wanted him to kiss him, and kiss him, and take and take and take -

But at the same time.

Alex pulled away from Henry, panting for breath as he looked up at him. Henry was much the same, breathing hard where he leant down above him. He stared back with his chest rising steadily in the way it always did when they kissed, but Alex knew him pretty damn well, now. 

Henry was staring at him and looking, for better or worse, completely distracted.

“Are you thinking about the candles?” Alex asked. 

The blush high on his cheeks made Alex want to kiss him and never stop, but Henry sighed, pulling back to sit up properly and squirm on his place on Alex’s lap. 

“I mean, a bit-”

“Thank god,” Alex muttered, and then he was pushing Henry back off of him and standing, practically running back into the kitchen where the candles lay forgotten on the counter. 

He carefully left the condoms - as thoughtful as it was, they had been getting tested for long enough that they weren’t necessary, or desired, by now. 

“June can  _ never  _ know,” he said, as he threw the candles and a hastily sourced lighter at his boyfriend. Henry laughed, and nodded, not looking at all like he wanted to disagree.

He gratefully welcomed Henry back onto his perch atop his hips as he lay back down, biting the inside of his cheek as Henry readjusted over his crotch. 

Above him, Henry chewed on his bottom lip, an anxious habit Alex knew and recognised. He frowned. 

“Are you-”

“Can I blindfold you?”

He watched Henry laugh as he nodded enthusiastically, instantly on board with the idea, before he was leaning over Alex to pull their red silk blindfold out from the drawer beside the bed. 

Alex’s breath caught as Henry drew him up to sit, pulling him into a slow kiss before tilting his chin down to touch his chest, and wrapping the blindfold around his eyes. 

He blinked against the dark, heart starting to race as Henry nudged him to lie back down, trusting Henry to guide him down. He was so fucking hard, caught up in the feeling of Henry sitting pretty atop him, ass pressing against his dick with each shift as he searched the bedsheets for the candles.

He squirmed, hands fidgeting with the pillow beneath his head. 

“Be a good boy and stay still,” Henry said, and Alex stopped, frozen in place, unable to even think about saying no. 

Not to an order like that. 

He heard a lighter click on above him, and then - 

Nothing.

And like he so often did, Henry made him wait. 

Alex’s fingers dug into the pillows, trying his best to stay still even without knowing what Henry was playing at above him. His hands were locked to the bed by the weight of knowing Henry wanted them to be, even with the desire to  _ touch  _ coursing through his veins.

He cracked.

“Baby-” 

He cut himself off with a sharp gasp as a bright spark of pain bloomed on his chest, right atop the hard bone beneath his clavicle. 

“Oh,” he whispered. Henry laughed above him. 

Without pause there were another two pinpoints of sparking pain and heat on his chest, dropping lower over his skin. He gasped at the feeling of it, back arching up towards it.

And so Henry continued, dripping the faintest amount of wax on his chest, his collarbones, his stomach, his abs, before leaving him hanging high and dry for empty minutes that seemed to stretch on forever. 

Each drop lit him up, startling him anew with fresh pain and delicious heat. He had no idea when the next would hit, and the anticipation made him breathless.

“Maybe on your thighs,” Henry mused, after dropping a seemingly endless stream of wax down the centre of his stomach, making him breathe in sharply, wondering when -  _ if - _ he would stop. 

Alex nodded at the thought of hot wax burning down onto his thighs, onto his hips, uncaring if he called him desperate.

“Unless-” Henry started. Alex heard Henry blow out the candle above him, and startled as a few more drops of wax hit his stomach.

“Unless?” he repeated.

“I’m going to ride you,” Henry said, so matter of fact that Alex almost choked. 

And then Henry was shifting again, moving off of him and seemingly scrambling through their bedside drawers in search of lube. 

He didn’t speak as he returned, and Alex knew better than to ask, knowing that Henry was likely to leave him in anticipation for as long as he could. Anything he did would make Alex ache for it, especially when he couldn’t see a damn thing, but he stayed silent anyway.

“Can I have a colour, darling?” Henry asked, breaking the silence. 

“Green,” he said. 

“Lovely,” he said, and - 

“Oh  _ fuck,”  _ Alex cried. 

He writhed on the bed as Henry jerked him off fast and hard, sliding his slick hand over his cock until he was practically soaking with lube, hard as all hell, just for Henry.

“You look so pretty like this, darling,” Henry whispered into his ear, hand slowing on his cock to an almost torturous pace. Alex moaned at the thought of how he looked, lying obediently for Henry with inky black wax dotted over his skin.

Nails drew down his chest lightly, scratching bits of wax flaking off his skin.

“Henry,” he moaned, and his hands left him. 

“Fuck,” Henry muttered, and Alex had the distinct sense he wasn’t meant to have heard it, but it sent his pulse racing anyway.

He did his best to just breathe as Henry got himself ready, shutting his eyes tight behind the blindfold as little hiccuping gasps filled the room. God, he could drown in them.

“Baby,” Alex whined, thighs twitching at the feeling of Henry fingering himself just over his hips. 

“Almost,” Henry murmured, gasping again and again, and Alex could  _ feel  _ his wrist, bent backwards to press into himself, thighs above him shaking where they sat tight around his hips. 

“Please,” he said, “Please, please-”

And then Henry was grabbing him and sinking down, down, making Alex want to curse in every language he knew and even more that he didn’t. He could hear him breathing heavily above him, and wanted more desperately than ever before to watch him come apart -

He cried out as Henry twisted his hips, grinding down against him all at once. 

“Oh my God,” he gasped, and Henry laughed. 

He was taking it slow, the fucking tease, doing nothing more than tightening around him at the most random of intervals, occasionally rocking his hips forward and back, like he wanted to try his hand at edging himself as much as edging Alex. 

“Henry,” Alex whined, as his hips stilled above him yet again. “Please-“

“Quiet,” Henry commanded, but he sounded breathy already. Alex felt him stop

“What are you-”

He cried out as wax dropped onto his chest again, not even having heard the lighter click on again over the rushing in his ears. It hurt, almost, but no more than all the things Henry already did to him that made him so stupidly hard on a regular basis. 

His hips shifted, and he felt his heart thud in his chest as Henry moaned in surprise, or pleasure, or  _ something _ , before he was lifting his hips and slamming back down,  _ hard. _

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Alex moaned, breath catching as Henry dropped more wax onto his chest, his stomach, moving his hips hard and fast and ruthless all the while.

“So pretty,” Henry said, sounding awed and sounding breathless. Alex jolted as his thumb reached to brush his nipple, feeling a bolt of pride at the moan that followed from the man above him. 

“Please,” he said, unsure what he was even asking for anymore, but loving the answering drip of hot wax on his clavicle. 

“I think I  _ am  _ going to put this on your thighs, one day,” Henry whispered, and Alex cried out. Henry tightened around him. 

The wax wasn’t coming in any regular pattern, now, and Alex’s breath stuttered every time a new drop fell onto his skin, hot and lovely. 

“Baby, fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _ ” he panted, and Henry moaned again, louder as he moved. 

He could hear Henry gasping, what sounded like his hand moving fast in his own dick as he fucked himself back down onto Alex, and the thought of that was something else entirely - 

“So hot,” Henry moaned, “so fucking gorgeous, darling, Alex-“

“ _ Baby-“  _

Hot wax splattered onto his chest as the candle dropped onto him, and Alex let out a shout, even as it was lost to the loud moans falling from Henry’s mouth as he shook above him, and came. 

He felt Henry’s cum splatter onto his abs and groaned, hardly able to even imagine what it looked like, black and white pooling on flushed brown skin. 

His head was reeling at the feeling of Henry coming around him, all heat and tension and pressure that was so delicious he wanted to scream. His thighs were shaking over Alex’s hips, as moans and cries fell from his mouth, gasping out unintelligible noises. 

“Can - Can-” Alex stammered, so close, so fucking close, so -

“ _ Yes,  _ yes, oh,  _ fuck, _ Alex-” Henry gasped, panting out, still moving his hips to give him stimulation, even after what sounded like one hell of an orgasm. He drew his hands down his chest, nails scratching him hard, and Alex trembled, fucking him harder and harder until he snapped. 

“ _ Henry- _ ” he moaned, coming hard with Henry’s name on his lips, body trembling until he was shaken out and spent. 

“Did so well,” Henry panted above him, “So well, darling-”

Alex groaned as Henry moved off of him, wincing at the feeling of his own come dripping out of him. 

And then he was blinking in the bright lights, looking up at Henry. He smiled down at Alex with nothing but love on his face. Something shifted as his eyes darted down, though, and then Henry was blushing. 

“I’m- sorry about- uh-” he started.

Alex blinked down at his chest and laughed, starting to feel the  _ ache  _ as he took in the mess that was his own body. There was cum and wax and deep, angry scratch marks from the man above him, who smiled sheepishly when Alex looked up at him.

And then before Alex could say anything more Henry was shifting, moving down the bed and - 

“Holy shit,” Alex said, softly, stomach twitching as Henry licked up his own cum, where it sat drying on his abs. He gasped as he moved lower, licking up  _ Alex’s _ cum, breath coming hard and fast as he wrapped his lips around his softening cock.

“Fixed it,” Henry murmured, finally, pulling back to kiss his stomach. He pressed his lips gently against the red trails left by his fingernails, and then he was moving back up and kissing Alex hard, until he could taste Henry,  _ himself,  _ in his mouth. 

“You’re gonna kill me,” he muttered as they separated, and Henry laughed. “I’m dead.”

“So sorry,” Henry said, nuzzling into Alex’s shoulder. And then, in the silence of the room -

“Should we tell them we used them?” 

Alex groaned, batting his head away gently, and Henry laughed harder, bright and warm. 

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit mad that the funniest line in this is by far the note from the LA Trio and that that was suggested to me by Beck, but also, it was fun to run with 😂
> 
> Yell at me on tumblr @ americanbeautiies


End file.
